The Coup/Trivia
*According to the satellite imagery in the briefing, the level is set in a city of the Yemeni coast. If that is true, the country the Coup takes place in is more than likely Yemen rather Saudi Arabia. *In the beginning, Al-Fulani is dragged from a mosque, and not the presidential palace. *Zakhaev's son, Victor Zakhaev can be seen riding in the car that transports Al-Fulani to his execution point, with Imran Zakhaev giving Al-Asad the Desert Eagle he uses to execute Al-Fulani. *When Al-Asad executes Al-Fulani, he walks up, cocks the pistol, and fires. When seen on replay before "Blackout", he walks up and fires without cocking, but a small fuzz in the screen before and the audience suggests that a frame (or a few) were skipped. *When Zakhaev hands the gun to Al-Asad, notice him pointing the gun at Al-Asad. Al-Asad hesitates as though surprised by a gun pointed at him. After a brief and awkward moment, Zakhaev flips the gun around and hands it to Al-Asad with the grip facing him. It could be perceived as symbolizing Zakhaev's betrayal of Al-Asad; knowing that the execution of Al-Fulani would eventually lead to Al-Asad's death. *The gun Zakhaev gives to Al-Asad to execute Al-Fulani is a Gold Desert Eagle, the only one to ever appear in any campaign. However, it is normal in the Reflex (wii) port of the game. *Using the noclip cheat, if going under the map one can see an AK-47 following the car underneath it. *The wooden post on which Al-Fulani is killed is already bloody, leading to the conclusion that other executions of public officials might have happened recently there. *This is one of the only levels in the game to contain a large amount of civilians, including dead ones. The only other level to feature so many dead civilians is "Mile High Club". *In the middle of the car ride, Victor Zakhaev gets a cellphone call, and while he is on the phone, he takes a look at the player's character. The caller was probably Imran Zakhaev wondering about Al-Fulani. *Obviously, the camera changes during & after the execution. When looking at it, it first looks at the player, then during the "Blackout" mission, the camera looks directly at Al-Asad executing him. Then on the TV's it looks 60 degrees up. *This is the first mission where killing occurs in slow-motion (second, third, and fourth are "Sins of the Father", "Game Over", and "Mile High Club"). *There is a pistol above Victor Zakhaev's head, in the shade flap, which appears to be his M1911 he used in "Sins of the Father". *When looking at the rear-view mirror in the car, there is no reflection on consoles. Only a drawn image of the driver in the mirror. Likely an excuse for no player-models being rendered in singleplayer. On PC, there is a reflection of the driver, although a static image. *This level, and Aftermath are the only single player missions where the player cannot fail. *In the Modern Warfare 2 beginning cutscene, the last parts of this level can be seen. *When using the "give all" cheat in this level, the game crashes when pressing the switch weapons button. * While Al-Fulani is being dragged to the car, several banners can be seen hanging with Arabic text on them. The black banner on the top left reads (إنفنيتي ورد), a transliteration of "Infinity Ward". * The time between Al-Asad shooting and the player's screen going black is noticeably longer on the Wii version of the game. * This is the only mission in which all three of the known Four Horsemen (Al-Asad, Imran Zakhaev and Victor Zakhaev) are present. * It's been speculated that the driver of Victor's car when Al-Fulani is being transported could be the fourth Horseman. If true, that means all Four Horsemen are in the same level. * When looking down while in the car, the player cannot see their feet. * When the player is tied to the execution pole, Al-Asad says "Just as they lay waste to our country, we shall lay waste to theirs." This foreshadows the war that will take place in the US in the sequel, Modern Warfare 2. 's car, the car plate says: "8734K4И"]] * This is the only level with chickens in Call of Duty 4. * When driving past the executions, one will notice that the soldiers in the firing squad continue to fire at the wall even after the bodies have fallen down. * If the player looks a little past the left back-door before being the dragged out, the player will take the shortest route to the car door on the right, in real life this would of course be impossible. Likely an oversight. * The name of this mission is part of a term, a coup d'etat, where the military seizes control of a country. This makes sense as Al-Asad had a militia and overthrew a government with it. * As the car drives through the narrow alley, one can see a graffiti of a mans face on the wall. This could possibly be Al-Fulani. * The subtitles of the level are not counted as subtitles by the game, as turning off the subtitles won't do anything to it. * If the player looks back after the civilians are killed in a gunfight you will notice a civilian car tailing the car where President Al-Fulani is in and stops in the middle of the road in one part of the game. Category:Trivia